Margaritas and Tequila
by rh007600
Summary: Pre Litchfield; exploration into how Vauseman became the pairing we all know and love. Using the shows flashback scenes to help direct the story but mostly AU.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 6 months since she had graduated. Getting fed up with the constant nagging of her parents to move back to Connecticut, where her WASPY parents would ask their WASPY friends, to help find perfect piper a perfectly mundane job, Piper had taken it upon herself to get out there.

Living off her parents up until now had allowed them to have this unforgiving hold on her life; Carol's constant judgement and interfering had finally pushed Piper into taking control back over her life.

"Piper darling, oh I do wish you would move back home, The Casey's son Paul has graduated and got himself a very respectful job in that accounting firm in town, he's single you know?"

"Piper, how long do you think you and Polly can survive in that tiny apartment I've seen caged animals have more square footage".

With two rather large glasses of Pinot her and Polly had spent the evening trying to fudge a resume. How hard could it be to find a job in New York City, right? Some made up prior experience, some bullshit people skills and a glowing recommendation from her Manager 'Miss Polly Harper' later and they were not only both quite impressed with what they had accomplished but a bottle of wine later were both rather tipsy.

After her mothers last phone call, Piper had decided that any job would do as long as it allowed her to pay her half of her rent and enjoy her current lifestyle of partying maybe a little too hard, waking up next to men she very rarely remembered the name of in the morning and kept her extensive Marshalls shoe collection looking fresh she would be quite content. Besides, her and Polly were having a great time imagining Carol Chapman's reaction to finding out their Smith graduate gaughter could be working in a Wendy's, "Pol, do you think I could rock one of those black caps and a hair net?"

The wine was starting to take affect and Polly's ramblings about her latest disastrous date with Haiden, or was it Harry, no Henry.. definitely Henry had started, "I can't believe he didn't call back Piper, I mean honestly… what' wrong with me? I'm hot.. Did my ass not look incredible in those jeans? And I can hold a decent conversation about more than who appeared on MTV this week. I can't believe I shaved my legs for that asshole"

With her giant Cheshire cat grin over her wine, "You know the best way to get over someone, is to get under someone else right?" Piper said.

"Oh, come on Piper! Not all of us want a string of forever one night stands…I mean one time you may actually remember one of their names, that Samuel was it? Actually looked terrified when you kicked him out last weekend"

 _Samuel, or Mr Glam – as Piper had named him, was her latest conquest. Meeting him at the grand reveal of the new club 'Glam' which had opened two blocks down from their apartment, she had failed to remember his actual name until Polly's flying comment. Samuel, was tall, blonde and he that chiselled chin and broad shoulders look that most girls dreamed, he was a local entrepreneur. Carol would have lapped him up. Piper, a couple of Margarita's and tequila's into the evening had taken it upon herself to drag Samuel to her bed that night – only to be extremely disappointed and fell asleep feeling rather sexually frustrated (some guys just don't know a females anatomy) pretending to listen to Samuels latest explanation of how he was going to expand his.. Was it coffee franchise?_

 _Awaking in the morning with a searing pain in her head, the last thing Piper wanted was Mr Glam thinking she was ready for round two of extremely boring and un stimulating sex. Taking a leaf out of her favourite TV- show Greys Piper jumped out of bed and used her well rehearsed quote which worked every time.._

" _Look I'm going to go next door to take a shower. Okay and when I get back here, you won't be here. So... um... goodbye... uh..._

" _Samuel"_

" _Right.." With that she had abruptly walked out of her bedroom into the bathroom ready to wash off the regret from the night before. The steam usually helped clear her muggy head after a night of one two many tequila's, however she was having no such luck today. Hearing the distant thud of the front door closing she let out a sigh of relief… at least that was one less thing she now had to deal with.. works every time._

"Oh come on Polly, that guy was definitely not future husband material" Piper sighed impatiently, "But there's plenty more fish in the sea, so how about we forget about Henry and Samuel, get our best cocktail dresses on and go out tomorrow night ay? After a day of handing out my CV's I could probably use a drink, and you know you've been wanting to wear your new black dress out all week.. what do you say?"

"Fine… you've twisted my arm - the world deserves to see me in that dress"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Piper awoke with an unusual sense of optimism of what they day would hold, Carpe Diem- seize the day and all that shit. Dressed in a floral dress, loaded with her bag full of newly printed CV's, she pulled her crimson coat tightly around her protecting herself from the bitter wind that Autumn had brought to New York. She thanked god she had decided to wear her thick tights and long leather boots and was enjoying walking through the Manhattan streets kicking the newly fallen leaves on the ground as she sought after a particular part of the city full of new and upcoming bars and restaurants which she had frequented in hope that someone would be hiring.

Twenty establishments later and Piper was nowhere closer to getting a job than she was when she set out over 3 hours ago, her mood beginning to sway more towards glass half empty rather than half full. She decided to head back towards her and Polly's apartment, calling into any bars she passed on her way back – pleasantly asking the bartenders to take her CV in case they hiring in the near future. Trying to stay positive, she mentally started to plan her outfit for her evening out with Polly.

There was a bar at the corner of Collingwood and Peterson Avenue, it was only a 15 minute walk from their apartment but Polly point blankly refused to go anywhere near the place saying the Rockabilly scene didn't agree with her. The bar often had live bands and a monthly burlesque show and seemed like a pretty cool place to work as bars go.

Taking off her coat, Piper made her way to the bar, Friday afternoon had brought many locals in groups blowing off some steam after a long week of work and one group in particular caught her eye clinking their glasses and having a toast as she walked in.

"Hey you, Laura Ingalls Wilder." Shouted an incredibly husky voice resonating from the group she had just passed, was she talking about her? Piper spun around confused to see whom they were referring to.

"We're skipping America before the Apocalypse wanna come?"

Catching the eye of the dark brunette, oh, she is talking to me. The woman oozed confidence, she wrapped her gorgeous red lips around her bottle of beer and took another swig while giggling with her group of friends. Piper blushed as her heart fluttered, "I'm sorry?" still a little confused and taken back by the Little House on the Prairie reference, a woman like that surely couldn't be well read – she must of miss heard her.

"What can I get for you?" a voice inquired from behind. She quickly span around to come face to face with the bartender,

"Oh, hi. I was wondering if you were hiring?"

Before the words even came out of his mouth, the bartender's eyes looked piper up and down which told her that even if they were hiring a WASPY looking blonde was the last thing they were looking for.

"No, I'm sorry." He replied already starting to walk away, Piper never being one to give in straight away, "Well can I leave this with you?"

"Honestly, It's just going to end up in a draw somewhere so.."

"Okay, well.." She looked around, oh what the hell, the day had been a complete waste of time, she may as well enjoy herself a little and go back to Polly in a reasonably good mood. ".. can I have a margarita then?" She could feel the eyes of the brunette burn into her as she took a seat at the bar. Shortly, a few cheers and laughs echoed from the table behind as she felt someone slowly make their way over towards her. God, she smelt as good as she looked.

"It's a little cold out for a margarita don't you think?" Piper looked up to see the tall brunette, up close she was even more beautiful, her sexy secretary glasses from a distance had hidden the most perfect green eyes she had ever seen.

Piper wasn't un accustomed to appreciating a woman, during collage there were many nights she had drunkenly got off with a girl and even had gotten to second base once or twice but she had always put this down to her 'Collage experimental phase' but now sitting down next to this beautiful stranger completely sober there was no explanation as to why her heart was beating so quickly in her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the little delay - I decided to go on a road trip to surprise my sister at University for her 21st birthday! Here's the next chapter, sorry its short but i wanted you to have something to keep you going. After this chapter the story will be much much more original but i wanted to use this amazing scene from the series to give a clear direction and start to their story after they met. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

Inside Pipers brain she was screaming at herself to say something, anything or better yet to pick up her CV she had disregarded on the bar next to her. Instead she sat there, mouth twitching upwards, awestruck.

"Lets see this"

" _Shit no, oh god!_ _Would it be weird to snatch it back? She's going to take one look at my wishy washy CV and will going running back to her friends gushing jokes about Laura Ingalls Wilder's brief experience in Steve's greek Cuisine?"_ Piper internalised.

" Steve's Greek Cuisine? Le Grand Fromage? Bullshit, bullshit," Who was this woman immediately calling her out on her fraudulent entries, "You need a lesson in fudging a resume."

Not noticing that her mouth had opened causing her to look like she had taken offence from the spontaneous scrutiny of her CV. Who was she kidding; her and Polly had put it together in what? 2 hours? And it had only taken that long due to the bottle of wine they consumed in the process.

"Do you work here?" Piper immediately regretting her verbal diarrhea _, "of course she doesn't Piper, look at her!"_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" _"Jesus, she's so blunt"_ Piper couldn't figure out why despite the bluntness and obviously interrogation she was receiving her heart was still beating hard against her chest, and her throat had become increasingly dry as their interrogation went on. Staring at the enigma next to her, hoping desperately to figure out her intentions but no, the cross examination continued.

"Manager, Polly Harper. No one named Polly Harper gets put in charge. Who is that really?" She said with the most beautiful grin that seemed to make the whole past five minutes worth every second.

"It's my friend." Piper beamed, as the striking brunette laughed a deep contagious chuckle. Even she could see the hilarity of the situation, was she honestly thinking this resume would get her anywhere today?

"You've never waited a fucking table in your life, have you?"

"No." Piper muttered, _"Why did it seem that this woman knows everything there is to know about me and I've barely spoken a word, am I obviously that Waspy?"_ It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, causing her to look around in a nervous response, hoping no one else was witnessing their exchange and giving her time to try and think of something clever and witty to say back in response, instead of the permanent smile that had been imprinted on her face.

"So, Piper Chapman, 'A Smith grad with excellent listening skills, passionate about making diners feel good' Mmm….that sounds kind of dirty."

" _God even the way she says my name is hot, but she's definitely flirting right? No one looks for sexual innuendos in just everyday conversation, oh thank god there's my drink"_ Piper internalized as the bartender finally brought over her Margarita.

"You can put that on my tab." She said as if it meant nothing, clearly this woman has done this before.

"Safe, clean, and careful when handling food and drink" Piper had finally had enough of the banter at her expensive, finally snatching her resume back from the brunette.

"Oh, gosh." She gushed, not being able to hold in her own embarrassment anymore, her CV really did need changing, she really should have read it again in the morning with a clean head before printing it and wasting an entire day.

"I like that in a woman." Suddenly the humor ended, "What else do I need to know about you?"

"Who are you?" she blurted out, finally piper managed to ask the question that had been on her lips throughout this entire experience, who is this alluring mysterious creature?

"My name is Alex." _"More, More.. I need more"_

"And what do you do, Alex? Besides make fun of strangers in bars?" Piper questioned, realising she still knew next to nothing about 'Alex'.

"I work for an international drug cartel."


	4. Chapter 4

"I work for an international drug cartel."

" _Did she really just say she works for an international drug cartel_?" Interrupting her thoughts a deep laugh erupts from Alex, relief washing over Piper.

"So then… Alex the international drug dealer, were you intrigued enough by my resume to offer me a job in your 'cartel'?" If Alex wasn't going to be serious and tell piper her 'real' job then she may as well go along with Alex's bravado, she was kidding after all right?

"Kid, with that resume I wouldn't give you a job selling pot on a street corner" she sniggered, "However, I'm hoping as I've bought you a drink you'll let me get to know the real you a little better." Alex smiled wrapping her gorgeous lips around the neck of her beer bottle.

"Well it doesn't seem like I have much choice in the matter.." Piper flirted back, finally regaining some confidence, she wasn't usually this shy, her string of recent one night stands were evidence to that fact. Although, they were all men, and this incredibly hot, cocky, edgy woman seemed to strip bare all of her usual bullshit and to Piper that was incredibly unnerving.

"Ouch kid, so when are you heading back to Independence, Kansas ey?" _"So she really has read 'Little House on the Prairie', impressive."_

"Laura Ingalls Wilder, really?"

"It got your attention didn't it? No offence but you look like a yippie literature major, plus you've got that innocent, bambi eyed, couldn't do no wrong look about you, don't get me wrong… it looks good on you kid, you wear it well."

It annoyed Piper how much she enjoyed this stranger giving her these backwards compliments, _"Yippie, really?"_ and calling her 'kid', usually she would have taken offence. Alex couldn't be what? More than 3 years older than her? But when Alex used the term it sounded affectionate, like a pet name that had been effortlessly rolled off the tongue for years.

"Ha! You should meet my mother. She would disagree…. In Essex, Connecticut not Kansas. So you enjoy reading?"

"One drink and you're already inviting me to meet your mother?" Alex smirked, "Hard to believe right? I mean I don't have a degree in… let me guess.. woman's literature?" Pipers eyes raised in recognition, how could she read her so well? Alex continued, "but I do enjoy losing myself in a good novel, I have to say Little House on the Prairie isn't up on my list of favorite reads but after meeting you that's quickly starting to change" causing Piper to blush.

She couldn't believe how much she was enjoying the gentle flirtation and teasing flying between the two. It had been such a long time since she had genuinely enjoyed someone's company as much as Alex's.

More drinks arrived and disappeared in a blur of conversation and debates about favorite poets and gothic literature, casual touches on an arm here and there sent shocks of electricity to coarse through Pipers entire body. She was sure Alex felt it too as she noticed goose bumps spring on her arm in reaction to her touch. Piper was so emerged in the remarkable conversation it took a while for her to recognize that the phone that had been ringing in the background for the past five minutes was in fact hers.

She pulled the phone out of purse, 'Polly Harper', _"Shit what's the time?"_

"Sorry, its uh.. my manager" she said with a grin, showing Alex her caller I.D causing her to laugh, " I should get this" Alex nodding her head and gesturing for her to go ahead.

"Where the FUCK are you? It's past seven! I was starting to think you'd been murdered in the basement of some shady ass bar whilst giving out your resume"

"Oh come on Pol, dramatic much?" Piper replied, " I gave up and had a few drinks to celebrate my lack of career prospects."

"We're supposed to be going out tonight to do that remember? You better be back in the next 15 minutes to start getting ready or I'll raid your closet, you know I've had an eye on those black heels you bought last week"

"Oh no you don't! I'll be right back!" Piper threatened, hanging up the phone, noticing Alex had made her way back to her group of friends. Piper tried to pay the bill but was told by the bartender it had been taken care of. She slowly made her way over to Alex who was giggling at something one of her friends had said, hoping the joke wasn't made at her expense. As she edged closer the conversation at the table came to abrupt stop as all eyes bore into Piper as she approached.

Touching her arm gently to get Alex's attention, feeling the same intense response glide through her body as before, "Hey Alex, sorry I have to go, it was a pleasure meeting you and erm.. thanks for the drinks. I had a good time."

"No problem kid." _"Ask for her number… don't be a pussy just ask for her number, it's not every day you meet someone liker her!_ Noticing the audience of the group sat below observing and sniggering at their interaction caused her to lose every inch of confidence she had gained back since her resume got buried back in her purse, she blurted out, "I guess I'll see you around then" and with that darted for the door into the cold New York air, hoping it would some what ease the burning of her cheeks that had formed due to the embarrassment of her sudden cold feet and swift exit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the follows and favourites!**

 **Sorry its been a while since the last update, I'm a teacher and this week has been crazy after having a week off last week! Hopefully, this will be worth the wait. Fingers crossed I may have time tomorrow after marking to post another chapter. Happy reading! Please review! x**

* * *

Taking a deep loaded breath, Piper prepared herself for the inevitable onslaught of questions that she would be bombarded by on the other side of the door.

It was eight p.m. which left her under an hour to get herself ready before her and Polly were due to meet up with some of their old college friends in a club downtown. Still flustered from her less than graceful exit from the bar, and that mysterious brunettes rouged lips, piercing eyes and contagious smile engraved into her mind it took Piper a couple of attempts to fiddle with her keys in the lock before Polly had taken pity upon her and opened the door to their modest apartment from the inside.

"About fucking time Pipes! Are you drunk already?! Where the fuck have you been? Polly had clearly been in the middle of getting ready, with her hair tied up in a messy bun on top of her head in an attempt to keep it out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted. I lost complete track of the time" both of these statements were completely true. There was something about how easy and comfortable the conversation between her and Alex had been which had made her get lost in their own little bubble, which had only popped, by the distraction of her cell phone. "Pol, you do know that you've forgotten about your other eye right?" pointing out Polly's lack of eye make up on her right side.

"Yeah, well I got distracted by someone failing to open the door by herself" She commentated, hurrying off back into her room to finish off her makeup. "I'm guessing for the lack of coordination your job hunting was unsuccessful? Polly called from the other room.

"Yeah, something like that." Thinking over the past two hours, _'God why didn't I ask for her number'_ Piper knew the chances of her ever seeing her apocalypse escaping, resume scrutinising bookworm were slim in a city the size of New York. There was only one thing for it. She made her way into her bedroom, white walls meeting dark oak original floors, the floor bringing warmth to the very clinical feel of her rented room. The tiny space was utilised as much as possible, with all walls taken up by furniture. Her bed squashed into the corner donned beautiful heather Egyptian cotton sheets, which her mother had reluctantly bought her as a moving in present. The subtle colour breaking up the very bleached, clean room. Opposite, stood a very crammed bookshelf, which due to her recent free time had now expanded onto her bedside table where her newest conquests had been pilled. Quickly glancing around, one book on the bookshelf grabbed her attention, ''Little House on the Prairie' she smiled to herself. Flinging open her whitewashed wooden wardrobe, absentmindedly-throwing clothes over her shoulder onto the bed behind, she tried to find something to wear which would help her on her way to find someone to distract her from her current reoccurring thoughts of the girl in the bar.

Checking herself out in the full-length mirror built into her wardrobe, her tight little black dress left nothing to the imagination. Clinging to her hips and her chest in all the right places, Piper turned around, checked her ass out in the mirror and once satisfied sat about rescuing her new red heels from Polly's clutches. Breaking up the black in her dress just enough and matching her now rouged lips, her hair had been straightened and hung over, and concealed her cleavage which was certainly not hidden in her little black number. She was quite impressed by her miraculous transformation in just over 30 minutes. After being constantly pestered and reminded by Polly how long they had left Piper was relieved to be in the back of the yellow cab speeding towards 'Warehouse' another new club downtown.

Pulling up outside, it was clear how the club had gotten its name. A huge, red-bricked former factory exhibited an impressive new glass front, peering through the glass as they queued the club looked lively as the music ricocheted off the walls. The queue moved quite quickly and it wasn't long until Polly and herself were at the impressive bar that stretched down the entire length of the club.

Piper was pretty skilled in being able to catch the attention of the young flirtatious males that often worked behind the bars in the clubs she frequented on the weekends, tonight wasn't an exception, "Hey, what can I get you lovely ladies?" the cute blonde bartender flirted, not really being able to look at piper above the chest causing Piper to blush slightly.

"Umm.. two shots of tequila and two beers please."

Polly was a ridiculous lightweight and it didn't take her very long to wander off in search of her next prince charming. Due to the previous couple of Margaritas, after another beer Piper herself was feeling rather flushed and decided to join the packed dance floor. Pulled into the crowded area, Piper was quickly swaying her body to the beat of the music, failing to notice the eyes following her every move, analysing how her arms would delicately reach up into the air and then slowly guide back down over her body. She seemed lost in her own drunken haze, oblivious not only to Alex watching her from the balcony above but also several fellow dancers who had taken an interest in the cute blonde dancing alone.

Alex hadn't particularly wanted to go out that evening; she was quite content to stay in the bar that she had met the waspy yet completely adorable Piper Chapman in. What had started off as bet from one of her friends to pick up a girl using a book reference, took an unexpected turn when she found herself quite infatuated with the slightly awkward yet painfully funny Smith Grad. She had quickly forgotten about collecting her twenty bucks and instead regretted letting the blonde leave the bar with just a simple "I'll see you around". Never to be one out done by her mules, Alex found herself being dragged to a club downtown. Alex, although no longer drinking, decided to seize the opportunity to entice a few new girls into her clutches to be made into mules for her upcoming trip. It was the biggest shipment she had been given to organise so far, and she was finding the new responsibility both stressful and exhilarating.

Her quick acceleration through the drug ring was mainly due to her skills she was putting to work tonight. Most of the time, she didn't even need to make the first move. They were always the same girls, bi-curious college or newly graduated students who were intrigued by her confident manor and often abrupt and harsh sense of humour. They were enticed by the promise of adventure not only with Alex herself but the promise of travel Alex could offer them in her line of work. She found after buying them a few drinks most were almost always hanging off her every word. Her group of mules at her feet were fiercely loyal and only getting bigger which had impressed the higher ups in the cartel which had lead to her ever increasing work load.

Alex leant over the balcony, surveying the dance floor below like a predator hunting its next prey. That when she spotted her. Even in the darkness of the club, the flashing lights caught her ocean blue eyes. She looked different, no longer innocent and Bambi eyed like in the bar earlier, she danced with a sensual confidence that made Alex take a breath that she didn't realise she was holding. Alex hungrily scanned over her body, there she was. Piper Chapman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the positive comments for the last chapter - it motivated me to write this chapter much quicker than anticipated! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alex was torn. Part of her was dying to make her way downstairs, sneak up behind the sensual blond and grind against her and get lost in the music and the feeling of the blonde pressed up against her. The other part of her was enjoying just watching. _"For all I know she isn't even into girls"_ Alex thought, but that had never stopped her pursuing a woman before, part of her even enjoyed the challenge.

As if in answer to her question, Alex noticed a tall red headed woman approach Piper, sneaking up to her wrapping her arms around from behind and slowly moving her hips against her to the beat. Her stomach dropped, and a foreign feeling of jealousy spread through her body.

Lost in the music, Piper's tequila tainted world was quickly becoming a blur of flashing lights, loud bass and sweaty body's bumping into her. It took her a while to respond to the two arms that were suddenly wrapped around her body, her senses engulfed in a fruity perfume and the feel of a woman's hips against her. For a split second, it was Alex. But as she turned around, the flash of red quickly brought her to her senses. _"Of course its not her you idiot. You ruined your chance earlier. But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself now."_ Piper closed the gap between her and the red head, smashing her lips drunkenly together. Piper would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't thinking of Alex as she kissed the woman in front of her. But the redheads lips were dry and thin, not at all how she imagined kissing the full, voluptuous lips of Alex Vause.

Quickly, she felt her arm being tugged in the opposite direction of the dance floor, a little confused and resentful of the interruption she quickly muffled a 'Sorry' to her lustful new friend as she gave in to Polly's direction to the bar.

"God your such a slut" Giggled Polly as she order herself and Piper another drink.

"What can I say Pol," Turning around drunkenly, sticking out her bum and chest, "When you've got it, you've got it" She laughed.

Both their drinks arrived, "Anyway.." Piper took a sip of her beer "Where's your prince charming for the evening" noticing Polly failed to have a guy attached to her hip and wondering what she had been doing whilst she had been dancing by herself.

"Oh, Pipes. Don't doubt my abilities. His names Pete, I'm going to meet him and his friend now in the booths on the other side of the club. Do you want to join?"

Smirking, "Yeah of course. Just let me pop to the toilets, I'll meet you over there okay?"

Polly turned around and sped off into the crowd. Piper took another sip of her beer,

"What no margaritas kid?"

Alex for some unbeknown reason hadn't been able to stand and watch as Piper made out with the woman below, she had downed the rest of her drink and made her way downstairs to the toilets to freshen up and give her time to make up and excuse to leave her group and venture home.

However, on her way out of the ladies she noticed Piper with a different woman at the bar, _"God this girl really got around"._ But as she watched carefully the brunette turned around and left Piper behind, sitting down at a booth with two guys, one slowly putting his around the shoulder her. _"Maybe that's the manager"_ she laughed to herself at the memory of scrutinising the blonde's resume and before you know it her body had taken her just behind the blonde.

Piper heart fastened as she spun around; there she was in all her glory still wearing the clothes from earlier that she wore so well.

"Well like you said, it's a little cold for a Margarita right?" she blushed.

"You scrub up well, I'm going to have to come up with a new book reference, Laura Ingalls Wilder couldn't pull off that dress" Alex smirked, "I see your having plenty of fun tonight.." trying not to make her jealously come through to much.

"A couple of tequila's will usually.." A shrill ringing of a cell phone cut off piper mid sentence.

"Shit, sorry kid. I need to take this." With that Alex had quickly disappeared towards the exit doors.

Piper waited until she had finished her beer, hoping Alex would come back but finishing off the dregs in her bottle Piper admitted defeat and headed over to meet Polly who had now moved onto the dance floor with 'Pete' and his friend. Pete carried a thick Australian accent was charming yet a terrible drunk and was being propped up most of the time by Polly, his friend Jonathan seemed embarrassed by his friends antics. After numerous apologies for Pete's drunken behaviour, Piper decided to silence the tall, muscular Bostonians apologies by making out with him, slowly being pressed up against the wall. He was a decent kisser and before she knew it, was being led out of the club into the cold evening and being bundled into the back of a taxi with Pete and Polly on their tail.

That's where Alex saw her again. Someone had fucked up with a recent drop and she had reluctantly spent forty minutes on the phone to Fahri trying to tie up lose ends. The conversation had taken a lot longer than anticipated, and knew deep down that the likelihood of the blonde being still at the bar would be slim at best. What she didn't expect was to see her being bundled into a taxi by a man. _"So she likes both."_ Alex didn't know why she was so surprised, and couldn't explain why the thought of a man touching Piper made her feel sick to her stomach. She had no right to be jealous. Almost with perfect timing, just as the cab drove away into the distance, her cell phone rang once again.

"Hey Sylvie, your still up?"

* * *

 **So what do you think? Sorry for those of you who hoped they would dance together! But just like the show suggests, they kept bumping into each other a few times before something actually happened, so i'm afraid Sylvie will be making a small appearance! But please bear with me.. it would be no fun if they got together straight away now would it?! ;)**

 **Special thank you to Guest (Tanya) for your review! Glad you liked the idea of Alex's opening line being a bet!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited over the past week - it truly motivates me to keep writing!**

 **My thoughts go out to everyone who has been affected by the events that happened yesterday in Paris. Having visited Paris while travelling during the summer I can honestly say it is one of the most culturally rich, peaceful and beautiful city's I have visited.**

 **Living in London - I only hope the threats here will just be that - threats. Stay safe everyone! x**

* * *

With squinting eyes, Piper slowly came to. The pain over her eyes was continuous and felt like it had been nailed there. By some miracle, the space next to her was a welcomed empty, evacuated by her latest victim of her casual sex rampage.

It had been disappointing. Between the tequila and the constant appearance of a certain woman in her thoughts Jonathan's desperate attempts to satisfy had fallen short of his and her expectation and he had hastily left after he had finished.

God, Alex had been there. _"Had she seen me with Jonathan, oh shit. And that woman."_ Sighing heavily Piper drew the covers over her face and sunk back into the pillows hoping that a few more hours' sleep would eradicate her memories of the night before.

At 11 o'clock an ear splitting shrill noise erupting from her cell interrupted Pipers slumber.

"Umm.. Hello" Piper croaked into her phone.

"Hi there, is this Miss Chapman?" a course deep voice replied.

"It is."

"I'm Matthew calling from Antonio's." Causing Piper to sit up, Antonio's was a little independent Italian restaurant she had called into on her job hunt. "We received your resume yesterday and have taken a look and would really like it if you could come in for a work trial?"

"I would love to!" Piper exclaimed, "When is best for you?'

"Well actually… one of our waitresses called in sick and we have a big wedding party coming in at lunch, so could you maybe drop by in an hour?"

"Umm.. yeah sure of course" Swallowing, _'God I'm going to need an Aspirin"._

The shower helped. Piper did well to get herself dressed and pulled herself together enough to even arrive at the restaurant early, giving herself plenty of time to compose herself before heading into building.

She covered the lunchtime rush, and despite very little experience and her general lack of coordination Piper had managed to get, nearly, all of the orders right and hadn't broken a single thing, which by her standards was a miracle. The owners were pleased with her work and quick commitment and offered her a few more shifts that week.

As Piper floated through the door back into the bitter New York air, her body screamed for a coffee. She walked back towards her apartment, passing starbucks, preferring the organic bitter blend from the quaint little coffee shop on the corner.

The welcoming warmth encompassed her and the deep, rich aroma filled Pipers nostrils.

"Caramel, original blend latte Piper?" The young barista greeted her.

"Am I that predictable? But Carrie, could you make it a double shot today please?" _"Heaven knows I need the caffeine"_

"Rough night kid?" a raspy voice called from behind. That voice alone sent shivers down her spine. Piper spun around to come face to face with none other than Alex Vause, looking just as hot as yesterday despite her more casual appearance today. Donning a pair of tight skinny jeans, black lace up biker books and a red V-neck baseball top that showed just the right amount of cleavage, Pipers mouth suddenly became incredibly dry as she tried to keep her eyes about Alex's Chest. "No offense, you look like shit. Let me guess, too much tequila and a night of extremely boring predictable hetero sex?" Alex tried to laugh off the comment, but even Piper could sense a little underlying bitterness.

"Oh you saw that huh?"

"Yeah, want my advice? You should always choose the woman Pipes, that red head would of given you a much better time."

" _God she saw that too"_ Piper thought, receiving her latte and taking a big gulp hoping the caffeine would help ease the nerves she could feel rising from her current predicament.

"Most women know what they're doing, I'm surprised if that lanky douchebag even knows where a clitoris is!" Causing Piper to burst into a deep laugh and without warning spat her coffee all over Alex in front of her.

"Oh god shit! I'm so sorry!" Frantically Piper gathered some tissues and without thinking tried to mop off the coffee stain with just happened to be on Alex's left breast.

"Kid, if you wanted to get to second base you could have just asked?" There was that contagious smirk Alex wore so well and of course the corresponding response of Pipers reddening cheeks.

Still taking the lead with the conversation, enjoying Pipers cute, awkward flustering. "I'm kidding, sort of. Three times in two days though, think the universe is trying to tell us something?"

"Yeah that we drink too much and have a terrible dependence on caffeine in order to get through the day?" Piper grinned

"Maybe." Alex hesitated, _"was she nervous?"_

"But I was thinking more along the lines of actually organising a meeting, you know maybe dinner or something?"

"You mean like a date?" Piper laughed at how teenage angsty this conversation was getting.

"Oh kid.. " She flirtatiously lifts her perfectly shaped eyebrow, and leans in towards Piper ear. Her hot breathe gloriously awakening the skin on Pipers neck causing it to tingle in anticipation. Her lips lingered millimetres away from her lobe, but to Piper the distance felt like miles away, her body craved Alex's touch. She inhaled deeply with frustration. How was this woman having this affect on her? "It can be whatever you want it to be"

Alex pulled away hastily, shoved something into Pipers hand and as quick as she arrived, disappeared out of the glass doors.

The sudden lack of warmth at her side pulled Piper out of her confused daze, and looked longingly with disappointment at the path at which the brunette just took to disappear without explanation, before gazing down at the object that had been shoved into her hand.

Inside was a crumpled up piece of paper.

Written neatly in block capitals, the note read, _"Call me, Alex"_ followed by her phone number. Piper smirked proudly to herself. Her day was just getting better and better.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper didn't know when she should call. She felt like a hormonal giddy teenager again, that was a lie. Piper had no idea how that felt. Piper had always been that straight A student who didn't jump out of the back of buses, always walked on the well lit side of the street and until college was more interest in books than boys (and later girls).

She had almost called that night. She had even dialled the number but swiftly had ended the call before it had even connected. Too keen. How long should she have wait?

Piper didn't have too much time to overthink her current predicament. Her new job had taken over her life. Trying to work as many hours as she possibly could to save as much money as she could for the Christmas holidays. The family had decided that this year the Chapman's would all be spending Christmas in California at her brother Danny's new house. Piper had refused to accept money from her dad for her plane ticket, that way she could decide herself when she would arrive and therefore also depart, tactically wanting to spend as little time as possible listening to her mother swoon over Danny's success. Consultant, homeowner and fiancée, Danny was by far living up to her parent's waspy aspirations. Her youngest brother Cal was currently pretending to be studying History of Art after actually dropping out over a year ago. Cal's life consisted of spending his student allowance off their parents getting high with his 'artistic' friends in hope of inspiration. Piper's life, much to the dismay of her parents, currently comprised of coffee, ten-hour shifts and sleeping.

By the end of the week Piper was thankful for a day off, she had already made up her mind that her day would consist of visiting her favourite bookshop. Cleverly named 'As the plot thickens' the walls lined of books, the smell of fresh coffee and the comfy window seat beckoned Piper. She had spent hours with endless top ups of coffee, her nose deep into a book or engrossed surveying the people who passed the shop window. It was her sanctuary.

Enjoying an extra long soak in the bath, feeling the tension slowly seep from her body after her manic week, the bubbles always had a therapeutic effect on her. Getting dressed, making a little bit more of an effort than usual after a week of buns and aprons, leaving the front door Piper felt so much better in herself.

Walking through the door chimed, announcing her presence to the staff, the strong bitter aroma of ground coffee beans filling Piper's nostrils. The usual gentle murmur of small talk filled the air above the harsh stomach churning sound of the coffee machine as it struggled to produce the hot steaming liquid beloved by the customers. Piper was glad to see her favorite window seat was free, tossing her heavy winter jacket onto the back off her chair she made her way over to the back of the shop where there was a maze of bookshelves she loved getting lost in. Walking past the endless adventures bound on the shelves in front of her, she traced her finger along the spines before stopping at a fresh spine, pulling out the book from the shelf 'The Other Boleyn Girl'.

"Feel like getting lost in Tudor England? You know they didn't have cell phones back then, but they wrote long, intense love letters. Maybe if I had given you my address I may have heard back off you Pipes?"

The truth was that Piper after deliberating so much the day after getting Alex's number as to whether to call or not had gotten lost in the whirlwind of work.

Turning around, that smirk she had somehow gotten to know so well greeted her, eyebrows raised almost in teasing anticipation as to what Pipers response was going to be.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I got a job, and I've been working such long hours. Yesterday, I even forgot to eat and I.. it's.." Piper was stopped mid sentence

"Jeez kid, I was just fucking with you, don't worry about it"

Piper blushed at her obvious nervous outburst before taking a breath, "How about I buy you a coffee to make it up to you? She smiled her sweetest toothy smile in hope Alex would take her up on her offer.

"Americano – no milk." Alex smiled

Both women made their way over to the counter, Piper handing over her new book whilst ordering both of their beverages.

"Don't forget to order something to eat, like you said.. you didn't yesterday." Alex said almost protectively.

"Oh yeah, go take a seat over there. Just by the window. I'll bring this over." She said pointing to her seat she had reserved with her coat.

Piper watched carefully as Alex turned and made her way over towards the window, she really did have an amazing figure. From behind, her long legs seemed endless in her dark jeans until reaching a perfectly round ass. Alex's current band t-shirt was tight and showed her curved waist and beautifully broad shoulder that met the milky delicious skin of her neck hidden behind the mass of silky ebony hair. She was beautiful. Biting her lip with want, she suddenly felt a gaze upon her and realized she had been caught red-handed admiring the scene in front of her. She blushed, and swore to herself that Alex did the last few steps extra slowly, purposely swaying her hips more and bent down slowly to take a seat.

Piper shook her head to herself. What was this woman doing to her?

Taking the tray from the barista, Piper slowly made her way towards the seats, being extra careful not to trip and fall and embarrass herself anymore.

"Wow, this new job must be really working out for you kid? Not a single spill."

"I made the most tips this week out of all the staff, I must be doing something right."

"I'm pretty sure your not getting tips because of your waitressing skills Piper." Alex laughed at how naïve the blonde in front of her could be, expecting the blonde to shyly blurt out a random unarticulated response.

What she wasn't expecting was the sudden drop of Pipers voice, as she looked straight into Alex's forest green eyes. "Oh, and what else would I be getting tips for Al?" eyebrows rose in question.

Alex shot Piper her signature smile, secretly loving the nickname that rolled of the tongue of the gorgeous specimen in front of her, and for once didn't feel the need to make a witty remark back. Instead, she continued to smile at the blonde's ability to surprise her. Breaking herself out of her deep train of thought Alex cast her eyes out towards the window.

Two people caught her eye through the clear pane. "You know one of my favorite things to do is to people watch, I used to do it all the time as a kid. I used to wait for hours for my mum to finish her shifts and to pass the time I used to look outside the window and make up stories about the people passing by."

"That sounds like a fun game, lets play now. You go first."

"Okay, so see those two people sat on that bench?"

"The guy with the receding hair line, and the woman with the unkempt eyebrows?"

"Yeah," she laughed at Pipers description "Well he's a 52 year old virgin. His mother has set him up on a date with a woman from her church and he has decided to take her out for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before taking her on a day of world wind romance starting with a trip to the Star wars museum in hope of wooing her into bed where he can finally put his light saber to good use."

Piper burst into a fit of giggles, thankful this time she didn't have a mouthful of coffee like their last encounter.

"Okay my turn.."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delayed update but work is currently kicking my ass! Hope you enjoy this chapter and if i can motivate myself or you guys motivate me enough i'll reward your patience with another chapter in the next couple of days! Happy belated thanksgiving to all my American readers!**

* * *

Piper couldn't believe how easy it was to be around Alex. She had done nothing but smile and laugh the whole time they had been together in the book lined coffee shop, so much in fact that her cheeks were beginning to hurt. Alex was well read, extremely well travelled and could hold a conversation about anything from 'The Smiths' to whether NASA actually made it to the moon, which of course Alex thought was a massive conspiracy. Glancing down at her watch, she couldn't believe they had been there for over two hours, Alex must have noticed her sudden seeming lack of interest in her conversation.

"Got somewhere to be?"

"No, it's just, I can't believe how nice this has been.." Piper was cut off mid sentence, "Go out with me tonight" Alex blurted out, not wanting her time with this fiery, golden haired beauty to end. She had never met anyone quite like Piper Chapman. All thoughts of Sylvia had disappeared into the deepest crevice of her thoughts, having been cemented over by new intriguing feelings and experiences brought on by this woman in front of her. Every time she learnt something new about Piper, a million new questions beckoned to be asked.

It was no secret that her and Sylvie were rocky at best; Sylvie had been a mule she had recruited about a year ago. Like most of her mules, `her mysterious hot –cold personality, quick wit and unbelievable talents in the bedroom had captivated Sylvie. Being one of her most reliable mules, it was a reoccurring routine that after a big shipment her and Sylvie would celebrate by fucking the night away. Alex couldn't put her finger on the exact moment she had noticed Sylvie had moved in with her. For months, she had over looked the additional tooth brush and the growing number of clothes that weren't hers in her wardrobe, it wasn't until Alex was given two months off that it was clear that amongst the whirl wind of travelling this year Sylvie had moved herself in. Knowing full well that it wouldn't be long until she would be off jet setting again she had spared herself the aggravation of confronting the situation. However, after two weeks of being back semi-permanently Sylvie's neediness, jealously and constant presence was starting to grind on Alex. Luckily, Fahri had taken pity on her and pulled Sylvie away for a quick run to Mexico giving Alex some much needed breathing space.

Quickly recovering from her momentary lapse of composure, " I know this amazing French restaurant in Williamsburg, I know the chef. We should celebrate this new job of yours. My treat?"

"I'd like that." Piper beamed

"Great, how about you text me your address and I'll pick you up, say about 7.30?" Alex gracefully started getting up, pulling on her leather jacket.

"Sounds perfect" Piper glanced up, admiring Alex once more.

"Okay then, I shall see you later kid." She said heading towards the door before briefly turning back, "Wear something nice" Alex winked, and with that she had disappeared through the door and was lost amongst the hive of New York City.

Piper was panicking, what the fuck was she going to wear? She couldn't put her finger on why she wanted to impress Alex so much, and didn't really want to overthink what this was. Alex had made it quite clear it was just a friendly celebration, but then there was that wink.. that wink that told her a whole other story, that wink that made aroused feelings she didn't think a woman could. It wasn't a date, right?

Not surprisingly Polly had interrogated Piper, trying to give away as little as possible Piper had kept it short and sweet. She was going for a drink with a 'friend' called Alex. It wasn't her fault that Polly had assumed Alex was male, and Piper quite frankly didn't want the hassle of correcting her. Luckily, Polly had her own plans with Pete, the guy from their night out last week. Polly was over the moon that her one nightstand wanted to wine and dine her, and thankfully was too busy over analysing every message Pete had sent her since to bombard her with any more questions.

Piper decided that in this case, less would be more. She didn't want to over do it, so no dress. Instead, she settled on a white blouse, which left nothing to the imagination, especially with her magenta bra underneath. A pair of light skinny jeans which accentuated her toned thighs, and along with tanned high healed sandals from Marshalls made her legs go on forever… or so she was told.. by Polly.

Fortunately, at seven there was a knock on the door,

"Do I look hot? I mean not like slutty, adulterous, whore hot, but you know… damn I would do her over and over and eventually marry and have children with her hot?" Polly burst out.

"You look amazing Polly, go get him tiger" Piper laughed, smacking Polly on the ass on the way to the door. Her best friend really was slightly insane.

The half an hour in between Polly leaving and the second knock on the door seemed to go on forever, Piper couldn't count just how many times she had checked herself out in the mirror, ensuring her lipstick hadn't smudged, smoothing out her blouse.

Opening the door, Piper was greeted by Alex who in Pipers eyes looked simply stunning. Alex had a deep green plunged neck top, contrasting her pale ivory skin, emphasising her ample cleavage. The top effortlessly was tucked into a pair of tight black skinny jeans cut off by a pair of black healed boots all finished off with a black blazer. It seemed that Piper wasn't the only one blown away by the sight in front of her, catching Alex slowly cast her eyes over her and biting her lip ever so slightly.

"You look incredible." Alex stated simply, it took all of Alex's restraint not to push Piper against the door and kiss her there and then. Instead, taking a deep breath, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Piper replied, grabbing her keys and her purse and closing the door behind her. Piper's heart fluttered at the feeling that over took her when Alex casually put her hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the lift.

Piper pegged Alex as the sort of person who could flag down a cab on her first attempt and she wasn't left disappointed. The cab ride was oddly silent; Alex and Piper looking out of opposite windows, the blur of the bright lights of the city flying past. Every now and then, each stole glances of each other whilst the other wasn't looking. Both women over powered by the mist of sexual tension that both could feel yet refused to admit.. well not just yet at least.


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies for the very late update. But I hope i can make it up to you with a longer than usual chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The anticipation of the evening hung thick in the cab, it seemed like every single stop sign was against them, eventually the cab came to an abrupt halt outside a restaurant lined with bright red awnings, the glow of candle light from inside lit the already darken street.

Unbeknown to Piper, whilst she had been gazing out of her window Alex had paid the driver and made her way around to her side of the cab. She graciously opened the door, the small gesture-causing Piper to blush as she stepped into the bitter evening.

Alex guided Piper into the restaurant, the feeling of her hand touching her back through the sheer material causing goose bumps to cascade down Pipers back. Alex strode into the restaurant with oozing confidence, the mai·tre d's face lit up at the sight of her.

"Miss Vause, so lovely to see you again"

Piper couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously, she was tall stunningly beautiful with curves in all the right places, sporting her best killer smile just for Alex. Piper felt inferior. Did Alex have this effect on all women?

"How can I help you?"

"I was hoping my usual table was available?"

" _Obviously she must bring a lot of women here." Piper thought bitterly._

Not even bothering to look down at her bookings form, "For you, of course." She flirted back.

"Can we have a bottle of your house special champagne brought straight to the table?" Alex asked, then turned towards Piper winked and donned that million dollar smile, "it's a special occasion."

The mai·tre d, finally acknowledging Pipers presence, muttered a disgruntled "Of course " before reluctantly showing them to their seats.

Walking towards the back of the restaurant Piper finally took in her surroundings. The walls were covered with exposed red brick, the restaurant had a classic yet rustic feel, with the furniture mainly consisting of reused and reclaimed mismatched wooden pieces all beautifully dressed with candles. They were guided to a deep cherry booth in a secluded part of the restaurant. Their champagne already waiting on ice on the table, highlighted by the warm glow of the dancing flames.

"Wow, Alex this is amazing"

Alex just shrugged the compliment off as both took their seats, the waiter kindly pulled the napkin off the table and laid it gently on Pipers lap much to the dismay of Alex. When trying to repeat the favour, Alex quickly snatched up the napkin and then continued to lay it on her own lap. The waiter blushed deeply and scurried off into the busy restaurant. A guy had never been allowed to get that close to her crotch before and she certainly wasn't going to start tonight, plus she was still secretly jealous of the proximity Piper had allowed him to come within.

Alex's actions had amused Piper and she had to try hard not to let this display on her face, meanwhile Alex had proceeded to lean over and lift the champagne from the ice bucket and with one hand poured the amber liquid into the crystal glass in front of Piper, repeating the process for herself.

"Impressive" Piper said, referring to Alex's pouring technique.

"I spent some time in France recently. They seem to make everything look far more sophisticated, so it may have rubbed off there or the two years of waitress at 16 may have had some influence."

Alex revealing a snippet into her past had caused Piper to lean in and listen closer, surprised by her revelation, "You were a waitress?"

"Everyone's gotta start somewhere kid." Raising her glass towards Piper, changing the subject, "Just like you now and your new job, congratulations by the way, cheers" Piper mimicked Alex's gesture, the released spirit cast its sweet scent between them and the crystal clinked so musically, as the gentle drops of the golden liquid passed over Pipers tongue and left a trail of warmth down her throat it gave Piper the little confidence boost she needed to press on for a more information to piece together the mystery that was Alex Vause.

"So 16, was that like a part time job while you finished up school?"

"No, I worked full time" Alex took in a deep breath, played around with her glasses and pushed them up her nose trying to give herself a few more seconds to decide her next move. Alex typically kept her cards close to her chest; she toyed with the idea to let Piper in, looking up and meeting those bright ocean eyes pouring into her gave her all the conformation she needed, "I didn't graduate school Piper, my mom was a single parent. Helping her out financially was always my goal, still is."

Piper smiled, "She must be a wonderful woman"

"She really is." Thankful Piper didn't push for more information, the waiter slowly made his way over to their table, his presence causing both women to gaze up.

"Si vous avez choisi? Can I take your order mesdames?"

"I'm so sorry, I haven't even looked at the…" Alex cut Piper off before she could finish, "Pour commencer... nous aurons la Soupe à l' oignon . Pour suivre le Boeuf bourguignon s'il vous plaît."

"Merci" replied the waiter gathering both menus. Piper usually hated when people ordered for her, but there was something about the way Alex took charge, her confidence and the way her husky voice sounded like a melody as the French rolled of her tongue to eloquently that made her shrug off this bold mood for once.

"So you didn't graduate but you speak French, and you can afford to take me out to a fancy place like this?" Piper teased.

"What can I say I'm well travelled, my job allows for such pleasures."

"What is it you do?" Piper asked genuinely, Alex stared at Piper confused, took a deep gulp from her glass and continued; "I told you that day we met in that bar downtown kid"

" _Shit! She was being serious, she really does work for an international drug cartel!"_

A thousand thoughts rushed through Pipers mind, sensing her panic Alex reached forward and took Pipers hand into hers, running her thumb over the vanilla skin covering her knuckles. Each touch leaving a tingle stronger than the last, causing Piper pulse to increase, this time not from panic, she was sure Alex could feel the bounding rhythm in her wrist giving away her true feelings.

Breaking the silence, "Anyway, enough about me Pipes tell me something about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, I want to know everything" Alex replied honestly, looking deep into Pipers eyes, suddenly this didn't feel like just celebration.

"Well, I was born in Connecticut. My mum is a waspy alcoholic narcissist and my father a serial adulterer, then there's perfect Danny, my older brother - doctor, wife, owns a dog and brownstone. Everything my mother hoped for in her offspring. My grandmother is amazing; she's always been the one to tell me to follow my dreams and not those of my mother. You should have seen my moms face when I told her I had chosen Smith, "What happened to Yale or Columbia Piper, honestly, what do you want to go to that liberal lesbian hippie commune for?" Piper imitated her mother laughing to herself, "My other brother Cal, he's pretty cool. He currently spends most of his time getting stoned and avoiding my family, we are both competing in our parents biggest disappointment competition."

"Kiss me and you will see how important I am." Alex randomly quoted, causing Piper to choke on her champagne.

"Excuse me?"

"Sylvia Plath- Smith Alumni am I right?" Alex smirked, knowing full well what effect she was having on Piper. Right on schedule the waiter arrived with their entrée, shortly followed by there main. The food was delicious of course, complementing Alex's choices as the conversation flowed easily throughout the evening. Pretty soon their bottle of champagne was empty, and the glow of the candle between them was struggling to stay alive. Both decided against desert and after Alex settled the bill, they both made their way out into the bitter night, Alex slowly casting her arm around Pipers shoulders to keep her warm as their breaths caught in the air and left visible streams in their wake. Once at edge of the sidewalk, Alex removed her arm from around Pipers shoulders and flagged down a cab, opening the door for Piper. Piper turned back towards Alex before getting into the cab.

"I had an amazing time tonight, thank you so much." Piper didn't know what to do; everything from the evening had told her this had been so much more than just a celebration. The way Alex held her hand, the ease of conversation, and the smile that had been permanently imprinted on her face all evening.

Before she retrieved herself from the deep thoughts that engulfed her, Alex's arms surrounded her, running slowly up and down her own, sensually warming her. The feeling of helplessness, the sinking yielding, and the feeling of coming undone from a single touch this woman could evoke was incredible. She reached up and cupped her face, slowly letting her thumb rub along Pipers bottom lip. Staring deeply at her lips, before licking her own, Alex bent Pipers head back with her hand supporting her neck and kissed her, softly at first, and then a deep hunger took over. The intensity that had built up over the evening was finally being released, causing Piper to moan deeply. She clung to her, as the rest of the world disappeared around them. Alex's insistent mouth parted Pipers lips, running her tongue slowly along the trail she had run her thumb over earlier, begging Piper for permission. Leaving no time to catch a breath, Alex's tongue over threw Pipers senses engulfing her with the rich sweet taste of left over champagne, sending tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Quicker but short update! Wanted to know before i continue whether i should change this to M rated and see where this goes ;) or keep it to T. Let me know! Please Review! Enjoy the smut :)**

* * *

Heaven knows how long they were there engulfed in the ecstasy of each other before they were interrupted from a pitiful fake cough from inside the cab.

"Uhm ladies, is someone getting in or am I wasting my time?" The cab driver shouted impatiently bringing them back to reality. Both breathless and coming up for air, Alex brought her lips to Pipers ear, her breath heavy against her skin, Pipers eyes closing at the explosion of need arising from the close proximity of Alex's rouged swollen lips.

"Come home with me" Those four words hung in the air between them as Alex retreated back, looking Piper straight in the eyes, noticing the storm brewing in the usually calm ocean there, Pupils dialled hungrily. Suddenly, Alex's arm began being tugged towards the cab as Piper pulled her in behind her.

The cab ride was similar to their previous, neither woman making conversation. Anxious. Curious. Alex's hand lay just above Pipers knee her touch burning against her bare skin, minutes past and slowly the hand began to slowly trace a trail north. Each slow agonising moment causing Piper to have to catch a breath, hoping Alex couldn't feel her legs tremble disobediently against her touch. Her flushed skin, and the gathering uncomfortable wetness between her legs was growing harder to conceal.

Looking up it became clear that Alex know all to well what affect she was having on Piper when she was met with that signature Alex smirk, "What?" Alex mouthed before winking and with that withdrawing her hand, Piper immediately missing the sudden loss of contact looked up confused at Alex's actions before the cab came to a stop. A handful of bills shoved through the driver's window, this time Alex leading the way.

The door was opened for them, a mad rush along the marble floor to the lift where Alex's frustration began to be taken out on the elevator button.

"You know it doesn't come any quicker the more you press it right?" Piper teased, before a high pitch ding signalled the lifts arrival, the door flew open as Piper was pushed rather forcibly against the mirrored wall inside. Teeth clattering, damn Alex could kiss. Like a conqueror she explored her body, with her lips and tongue. Not to mention the new experience of her hands that ran all over her body, rough sensual hands grabbing her ass before the same force kneaded her small perk breasts. This was unlike any experience she had before, the awkward schoolboys who thought they were men she had slept with simply couldn't be compared, and Alex knew what she was doing. She had experience of what a woman really liked and how to make Piper gasp for breath with a simple touch through her clothes awakening every living cell in Pipers body.

"God you feel good," Alex hummed against Pipers neck, starting a new assault down Pipers collar paying special attention to a point at her nape which caused a unintended whimper to leave Pipers lips. "I bet you taste just as good".


	12. Chapter 12

**So your reviews really motivated me to answer your cries for some sexier scenes... ;) so here is a super quick update! Hope you enjoy - please let me know what you think!**

* * *

On queue the elevator made a high pitch ding signalling its arrival on Alex's floor. Pulling themselves apart, Alex turned on her heels and lead Piper through the elevator door into a plush entrance hall with a single door, whilst fumbling for her keys Piper took Alex's distraction as an opportunity to take the lead. Sweeping Alex's ebony hair to one side and placing soft but urgent kisses up her neck and whispering into her ear, " What's taking so long?" before taking her lobe into her mouth biting gently and then sucking it better.

Furiously Alex kicked the door open. But by this time Piper was too excited to notice as she yelped at being picked up, her long legs wrapped around Alex's waist, hands in her hair pulling her head back to once again get access to that elegant neck causing Alex to release a low deep moan. Keeping one hand under Pipers bum to support her, not hesitating to take a cheeky squeeze, causing Piper to smile against her neck, Alex pushed the door closed. Piper's lips made their way back to Alex's hungrily wanting more of that delicious taste she had grown accustomed to in the elevator. Not breaking the kiss Alex carried Piper into her bedroom, surprising Piper with a strength that she didn't think was possible from a woman, and stopping just before the bed Alex placed Piper down. Slowly, reluctantly, pulling away. She bent down, her lips against her cheek, brushing it lightly, and still that light touch sent shivers through Pipers nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble. 'If you want to stop this now, if you want me to stop, tell me now,' she whispered. When Piper still said nothing, she brushed her mouth against the hollow of her collarbone. 'Or now.' She traced the line of her cheekbone. 'Or now.' Her lips were against hers.

'Or—'

But Piper had reached up and pulled Alex down to her, and the rest of her words were lost against her mouth. She kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted, not now, not after the heat and intensity that had built up to this point, and she knotted her fists in her deep green shirt, pulling her harder against her. She groaned softly, low in her throat, pulled her tightly around her, both women kicking off their shoes chaotically before Alex pushed Piper gently onto the bed taking back control, tumbling down together in a heap of lips, tongues and limbs.

Alex's hands slid up Pipers torso slowly, savoring the feel of her bare skin for the first time. After a moment Piper untangled her hands from Alex's hair and raised her hands above her head allowing Alex to slide her shirt off easily. Once the garment was removed from Piper's body Alex tossed in carelessly into some corner of the room, her eyes remaining trained on Piper.

Piper watched Alex watch her, her hair in disarray and her lips parted sensuously swollen from their recent attack.

"You're beautiful," Alex whispered so softly it was almost inaudible. Piper felt a blush begin to travel across her at Alex's words and the intensity of her stare, but she was distracted from her sudden self-consciousness when Alex once again leaned in and captured her lips.

Piper's hands then made their way to Alex's shirt shaking vaguely as they began to undo the buttons, her nerves suddenly catching up with her. She was actually doing this, with a woman. There was no going back. Taking a deep breath Piper began to undo the rest of the buttons of Alex's shirt, slowly exposing the swell of her breasts and then the porcelain expanse of her abdomen. When all of the buttons were undone she allowed herself to trail her hands up Alex's side, adjusting to the soft delicate feel of a woman's skin, before brushing the shirt off her shoulders.

As Alex's shirt floated to the ground joining Pipers previously discarded, Piper felt Alex's hands begin to move down along her body once more, this time trailing downwards until they reached the waist of her tight skinny jeans. A shiver ran through Piper's body at the contact and her breath contracted in her chest. She returned her lips to Alex's, passionately capturing them, a fire burning deep within her.

Piper moaned softly at the first contact of their naked bodies as Alex moved on top of her, straddling her fabric clothed hips. Everywhere Alex touched her, every place their bodies were in contact she felt fire. As Alex's hand trailed across her torso Piper felt herself rising into the brunette's touch. Silently begging her to continue.

Her hands reaching down and tantalizingly playing with the button in her waistband, popping it open and running her finger slowly over the lace underneath. Curling her fingers through the belt hoops and gradually pulling the material off the long, athletic legs that hid beneath. Alex trailed a string of kisses up the inside of Pipers calf before slowly running her tongue along the inside of her inner thigh causing Piper to whimper below her.

Alex's lips found Pipers once again, plunging her tongue deep into her mouth whilst caressing the inside of Piper's thigh. As her nails lightly ran across the pale skin of Piper's leg, Alex pressed herself closer to Piper. Piper arched up into her, Alex underdoing her own jeans hastily and throwing them to the side.

Grazing the outside of Pipers panties feeling the dampness seeping through, slowly, tentatively Alex dipped her fingers underneath the cotton covering and ran her fingers through Piper's wetness, massaging the lips with the tips of her fingers as their lips moved against each other. Piper had long since ceased speaking, merely moaning and burying her head in Alex's shoulder nipping at the porcelain skin as she arched up into and against the other girl's hand.

Alex's hand continued its exploration of Piper until she found that secret site she had sought and entered her, feeling Piper's body tense momentarily before then relaxing again as Alex began to move her fingers.

The only thing that Alex was aware of was the sound of Piper's voice, the soft sounds she made in the back of her throat and her name rolling off of her tongue dripping with desire, and the sound of her own breathing. The body beneath her was now moving in a frenzy, a blur of activity as Alex continued to move her hand in and out of Piper, her lips and her free hand caressing and exploring every and all available area of skin. And then she felt it. Piper's body tensed and her breath hitched one last time before all that she was aware of was the sound of her name reverberating around the room as it was ripped from Piper's lips before she lost the ability to speak all together.

But Alex wasn't done,

"Now time to see if you taste as good down here." Not thinking it was possible to be anymore turned on, Piper felt a new sudden urge of desire overcome her and gather between her legs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Slightly longer than usual chapter!**

 **I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter and it is probably my favourite yet! I was thinking of writing the next chapter in the view of Alex.. let me know what you think? Hope you enjoy as much as I did! Review and Merry Christmas if i don't manage to post beforehand! x**

"Now time to see if you taste as good down here."

Alex said, lavishing Pipers abdomen and hips with bites and kisses. She licked just under Piper's hipbone and felt her hand thread through her hair, keeping her in position in case she had any ideas to move higher.

Alex's name left Piper's lips more than once when her mouth drifted lower. Alex found a new part of Piper that she worshipped: her thighs. She made sure to mark them in every way she wanted; scratching, licking, sucking and biting until they were twitching underneath her ministrations, urging her closer, begging for more.

Alex was not one to deny a woman of her prized talent, and soon she had her mouth and fingers where Piper needed them the most. The resulting moan bounced off all four walls and echoed in Alex's ears. Every calculated sweep or flick of her tongue sent the blonde closer to the edge. She hooked her arms underneath Piper's legs to draw her closer and then her left hand resumed its previous position; increasing the pace of her fingers while her lips and tongue captured her clit while her right hand reached up towards her chest.

The motion of her tongue, the push and pull of her fingers, and the way Piper would moan and writhe against the sheets, arching and twisting in any way to get closer to Alex's mouth was overwhelming. The way Alex's fingers felt inside her, how she knew exactly what to do with her tongue and lips to make her back lift off the bed and push her hips into Alex's face.

Minutes later with her stomach coiled tightly, Piper felt it building to the point of no return. Piper came with a sharp cry, shuddering and throbbing until Alex's mouth slowed to a stop.

Alex placed a soft kiss on Piper's stomach before wiping her glistening chin on her upper arm, smirking proudly up at a rather flushed Piper still gasping for breath.

"Horrible wasn't it?" Alex grinned rising slowly up Piper's chest.

"The worst" Piper replied closing the gap between them once again, "You're really bad at that" tasting herself on Alex's lips was only feeding into the fuel of her need for this new drug she had become so addicted to. Alex Vause. The salty sweet taste of her lips made her want more. More of Alex, "Can I do you?" She asked nervously, hoping Alex would catch on to her secret.

"You don't have to ask" Alex smirked, grinning into Pipers lips. Realising Alex wasn't going to catch onto her hint, "I've never.. really" Alex started sitting up, the penny finally dropping. Lying on her side-facing Piper her hand gathered in Piper's hair behind her head, "Gone down on a woman before?"

"I mean.. No" Pipers response causing Alex to let out her deep sexy laugh, the truth was Piper hadn't really done anything past first base with a woman and even then most of those occasions had been accounted for due to a over kill of tequila. There was something about Alex that made her feel like all of this was natural. Piper could tell by the permanent taunting grin on her face that Alex loved this revelation, "What kind of lesbian are you?"

Not wanting to give Alex too much pleasure in knowing another woman hadn't as much as touched her Piper told a little white lie, "The boob touching kind"

"Well are you ready to take the plunge?" Alex replied as Piper ran her hand along Alex face tucking her raven hair behind her ear, "So to speak?"

"Are you going to coach me through it?

"Yeah" Pressing her lips more firmly against Piper's, Alex slowly deepens the kiss, groaning when the shrill sound of her phone reaches her ears. After long moments of battling, Alex pulled away, picking up her phone and recognizing the caller I.D even through blurry eyes.

"Shit!" Alex exclaimed putting her glasses on, "What time is it in Amsterdam?"

"I have no idea." Piper spoke through biting lip and running her hand through Alex's long ebony hair, still wanting to taste Alex on her lips like she had tasted herself on Alex's moments earlier.

"Okay, give me a second" Giving Piper a quick peck on the lips, whilst Piper tried to make it more, before starting to leave the warmth of the bed behind.

"I'm sorry, it's business." Looking Piper over, "Eugh, I'll be right back," already wanting to be back wrapped up in Piper.

Wrapping herself up in a black Kimono whilst rushing through the door, "Do you want a glass of water?"

"Is that a part of it? Hydration?" Glancing over to the bedside table, checking the time. 10.18 pm. In the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a cloaked figure, thinking it was Alex. But it suddenly dawned on Piper that the figure at the end of the corridor was too short to be her.

"What the.." The figure began to sprint towards her, causing her heart to jump into her throat, "ALEX!" The closer the figure came Piper came to realize it was a woman as she pounced on top of her landing a sharp heavy blow to her cheek before losing her balance and pulling Piper onto the floor on top of her. Struggling to get the woman off her, the lights suddenly came on.

"Jesus! What the fuck!? Stop Sylvie." The woman dragged off Piper by Alex, "Stop it Sylvie"

"Bitch!" Came the reply from the intruder.

Alex grabbing Pipers upper arm "Shit!" lifting her to her feet. Piper instinctively cupping her inflamed face, confused as to what just happened, "She attacked me!"

The figure aggressively moving towards her ripping her head off her face, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Alex preventing her from going any further, "Stop," before turning frantically around towards Piper, "Piper"

"She broke in here." Piper not recognizing her own high pitch voice.

"I live here!" Sylvie screamed, a sudden silence filled the room as both Piper and Sylvie looked at Alex for a response and clarification on their current predicament, "She does." Piper suddenly wanting the ground to swallow her up as Sylive added pointing towards Alex, "That's my girlfriend you whore!"

"No.." Suddenly realising, of course Alex was too good to be true, she had played her this whole time. Feeling like a complete naïve asshole, touching and massaging her bruised face hoping it would help her inner self too.

"Get her the fuck out of here!"

Alex pushing Sylvie towards the door, "I will, I'll get her out of here, and then we'll talk." Sylvie stopped, "I said get her out now!" then turned and left the room.

"Sylvie, come on." Alex pleaded chasing after her but giving up just before the door.

"Your girlfriend?" Piper asked.

"It's complicated"

Hearing enough Piper shuffled forward wrapped up in the bed sheets, not wanting Alex to have the satisfaction of seeing her, knowing full well she was covered in marks left only moments earlier, "This is so fucked up" trying to gather her clothes together, forgetting about her panties and pulling up her jeans.

"I should have said something"

"You think!"

"Are you hurt?" Alex reaching towards Pipers face, before Piper pulled away, "Did she hurt you?"

"She punched me in the face, yes it hurts! Fuck! Where's my other shoe" Piper rambled, looking around frantically, noticing Alex had started to look too.

"I just… I kept seeing you around and, I liked you, and then when you called…"

"Stop it! Please don't. You're making it worse."

"Here" Alex reluctantly passing over Pipers cerise pink bra, Piper snatching it back.

"Did you find your other shoe?"

"Forget it" Piper mumbled, having enough of the situation and just wanting to escape.

"What?! You can't walk home without your shoes. Their nice shoes." Causing Piper to childishly throw them to the ground in disgust, "There from Marshalls". Grabbing the door, "Fuck you" and slamming it behind her.

Panicking Piper rushed out of the apartment, frantically pressing the button on the lift, still comically wrapped up in the sheets that smelled like the act that got her into this whole mess.

Finally the lift arrived, praying that no one was inside, Piper gazed at the floor waiting for the doors to open. Thankfully it was empty. Not quite sure of her next move, Piper searched herself for her purse trying to ensure her temporary covering didn't fall. Successfully retrieving her phone, Piper dialed the number she knew she would later regret.

"Come on Pol, pick up! Pick up!" No answer. She tried again.

"You better have a fucking good reason for ringing me Piper Chapman, my date was just about to get interesting!"

"Polly! Thank fuck! I need you to do something for me! No questions asked."

"Sorry, no can do! I think he's the one Piper, I need to see this date through!"

"Pol, remember that time you made me lie to your mother about the pregnancy test you accidently left on the side of our bathroom sink! Even though it was negative your mother still thinks I'm a floozy! You said you owed me big-time. Well I'm calling in on that favor right now!"

"Shit Piper! What the fuck have you done?"

"No questions, I need you to pick me up from.." Piper pausing to remember the address Alex had given in the taxi earlier, "300 Mercer Street, Greenwich village, bring shoes and clothes."

"Seriously?"

"Pol, I said no questions. And no judging! Ring me when you're here." Hanging up just before the lift doors opened. Noticing just to her left a toilet Piper scurried over hoping she hadn't been seen in her bed sheet toga. As she closed the door, what Piper didn't notice was the hurried footsteps cascading down the staircase on the opposite side of the lobby of Alex frantically hoping to catch up with her. Hearing footsteps echoing along the floor, Piper reached up to ensure the door was locked; when the footsteps faded she slid down the side of the door. Noticing the smell of Alex lingering around her Piper threw the sheets to the other side of the bathroom. Fixing her bra, Piper lay propped up against the door in just her bra and jeans. Images from the night flickering in her mind, feeling guilty at how just thinking about what Alex had made her feel made her body yearn for more. Her phone began to buzz and vibrate against the marble floor, looking briefly at the name on the caller I.D. knowing full well there was no way Polly had made it from the other side of town. She rejected the call. "Fuck her!" a small tear falling onto Pipers cheek, brushing it away quickly and telling herself internally it was just anger and frustration.

Getting lost in her own thoughts, Piper wasn't sure how long had past when her phone rang again.

"Pipes, I'm here! Where are you?"

"Lobby toilet. Knock on the door when you're outside."

A soft knock echoed through the room, unlatching the door and peering around slowly to see Polly. Letting her in Polly threw a bag in Pipers direction.

"What the fuck happened to your face?! And where are your clothes and shoes?"

Throwing on the contents in the bag, "I said no questions Pol!"

"But.."

"No!"

"Fine, but when we get back you have to promise to tell me what happened, otherwise I'll just leave you here."

Piper knowing she wouldn't hear the end of it until she agreed, "Fine, can we get out of here please?"

Gathering the sheets, the pair walked into the lobby towards the entrance. Approaching the doorman, Piper asked, "Have you got paper and a pen?"

"Sure Miss." Reaching behind his desk, "There you go" passing over a small note and a pen.

Piper scribbled a quick note, folding it over and thrusting the sheets and the note into the doorman hands.

"Can you make sure Alex Vause gets these back please? I wouldn't want her to think I was taking something I shouldn't" she said dryly. Tucking a five dollar bill into the poor doorman's pocket before pushing open the door.

Polly who was still stood by the doorman dumbstruck, "She!?"

"I said no questions!"


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry this has been way over due. I won't bore you with excuses but wanted to give you a little something before I post a more substantial chapter later this week.**

 **This chapter is chapter 13 but in Alex's POV. So you may want to refresh your memory before reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Alex._

Her pulse was racing. What the fuck had she done? Sylvia wasn't meant to be back from that run for another two days. Not that this made the situation any less fucked up.

When the door slammed Alex knew the drama of the evening had only just begun. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for the explosion to hit her full force, lifting herself up off the sheet less bed something caught her attention, underneath her dresser, she caught sight of Pipers other shoe.

Picking up the now matching pair, Alex marched through her apartment hoping she could use the shoes as an excuse to explain the situation to Piper without the prying ears of Sylvie.

Not evening bothering to worry about her reaction, "I can't let her walk home with no shoes on, I'll be right back." Alex threw over her shoulder while walking out, not paying any attention to the prolific curse words that were sent her way upon her exit.

Once outside her apartment it was clear that if she waited for the lift to come back Piper would be long gone, so for the first time since moving in Alex took the stairs. Thankful for once for her long legs that allowed her to take a couple of steps at a time, Alex made light work of the stairs. Arriving in the open lobby, Alex desperately surveyed the area hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde. With no such luck Alex, walked towards the exit the doorman opening the door for her. Looking up and down the street Piper was nowhere to be seen, losing hope Alex retreated back inside walking through the hall back towards the lift.

Getting into the lift, Alex's hand massaged her temples. Only twenty minutes ago she was in heaven, the scent of Pipers arousal filling her senses so sweetly as she had lost herself in the blonde. Now here she was alone, psyching herself up for what was no doubt going to be a painful interrogation. Yes, she had been in the wrong, but in all honesty she had no idea when she invited Piper out that evening they would end up falling through the doors in a passionate hurricane of sloppy kisses and discarded clothes. Well, that's what she was telling herself. Was it against relationship rules to go out with another woman for food?

Arriving on her floor, Alex took one last deep breath and twisted the door open.

"Didn't manage to find Cinderella?" Sylvia muttered bitterly.

"Sylvie.." Alex was cut off,

"No Alex, I don't want to listen to whatever bullshit is about to come out of your mouth. How fucking dare you bring that slut into my bed! Our bed!"

"Woah! Hold it right there! Our bed? This is my fucking apartment! Maybe if you hadn't moved yourself in without asking me then I wouldn't have felt so smothered that I felt the need to go out so I could finally breathe!"

"That's no excuse! You're so immature, instead of talking to me about this like a grown up you decided you would bring a random bitch back to fuck like a horny teenage boy?"

"Look I'm sorry okay! I had every attention of just wooing her into doing a run for me and I had too many drinks and got carried away. I didn't mean for it to happen. I just wanted to add someone else to our circle so there would be less pressure on you to do all these runs for Fahri and we could spend some more time together." Even Alex found it hard to believe her very own lie. Not once had she ever thought of getting Piper involved in the cartel. From the moment she saw her in that bar with her hippie dress, long flowing hair and Bambi eyes she had been completely hypnotised by everything that encompassed Piper Chapman.

"Give me your phone."

"What? Why?" Alex asked confused, suddenly aware that her phone was on the coffee table left over from the very brief and disconnected phone call off Fahri earlier. Fuck, he would be pissed she hung up on him. Although, he of all people will enjoy every minute of hearing about Alex's predicament which had caused her to hang up in the first place. Fahri was well aware of her infidelities whilst Silvia was away on a run. He had in fact created jobs for her other half when he felt Alex was being dragged into the domestic life too much.

Alex felt Sylvie's eyes follow her train of thought, her eyes lightening up at the sight of her phone as she made a mad dash to reach it before Alex did. Snatching it up before Alex got even close.

"Seriously Sylvie? Give me back my phone!"

"Chill out Alex, if what your saying is true and this girl was only just a means to and end of allowing us to get closer again, you wont mind me deleting her number will you?"

"Is this really fucking necessary?!" Alex sighed, pushing her hair out of her face, agitated from how childish Sylvie was being but secretly terrified that the only connection she had to Piper was stored in that device that Sylvie was so frantically searching.

"Piper wasn't it?" Holding the phone up in clear sight, visibly showing Alex Pipers contact card and hovering over the delete button, antagonising her for a reaction.

Not wanting to let Sylvie have the satisfaction, "Go ahead. Delete it. Like I said, she was just another drug mule. She meant nothing."

 _Beep._ And there it was gone.


End file.
